Sega All-Star Heroes
"This article is a WIP" Sega All-Star Heroes is a fighting game for Windows, Macintosh, PS3, PS Vita, PS4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Nintendo WII U, and the Ouya console. It is a fighting game with Sega characters with gameplay inspirations from Treasure's Guardian Heroes and Yu Yu Hakusho: Makyo Toitsusen. About the Game This was a talked about concept in a long time, Taking popular characters from SEGA's popular franchises and engaging in street-fighter style battles, Now here's mine being put together. Putting the concept together with some addictive, fun, and smooth gameplay to match is what's up here. Description "The ultimate battle begins!" "Many of your favorite SEGA legends will clash in a battle of glory. Duke it out with your favorite SEGA characters from franchises such as Sonic the Hedgehog, Virtua Fighter, Guardian Heroes, and many more! With colorful backgrounds, fast-paced fighting, and homages to legendary franchises, prepare to experience the awesome might of the SEGA all-stars in a whole new way! Game Features * -Fast-Paced fighting Gameplay similar to Guardian Heroes. * -Multiple game modes such as Arcade, Versus, Time Attack, Challenge games, Custom mode, and more. * -Vibrant 3d graphics! * -Local and Online multiplayer! * -A big selection of SEGA characters to choose from! * -Music from past SEGA games as well as remixed and original ones! Game Mechanics This is a 6 button game, with light and heavy punches and kicks along with a guard button and a special button for supermoves. Attacks: you have light punch, light kick, heavy punch and heavy kick, those are your four attack buttons, much like KOF. Defense: You have a block button which is used to block attacks and you can press down and crouch to block while crouching. Special: Every character has their own special trait which can be activated by pressing this button, it can also be used to pull off supermoves by doing the input motion and then press the special button. More soon... Characters From Sonic series: * Sonic the Hedgehoog * Knuckles the Echidna * Rouge the Bat * Shadow the Hedgehog From Shinobi: * Joe Musashi From Gunstar Heroes: * Gunstar Red * Gunstar Blue From Guardian Heroes: * Samuel Han * Randy M. Green From Skies of Arcadia: * Vyse From Virtua Fighter: * Akira Yuki * Kage-Maru From Dark Edge: * -Thud * -Yeager From Fighting Vipers: * Bahn * Honey/Candy From Shenmue: * Ryo Hazuki From Burning Rival: * Bill * Craze From Alex Kidd: * Alex Kidd From Vectorman: * Vectorman From Comix Zone: * Sketch Turner From Golden Axe: * Ax Battler * Gilius Thunderhead From Phantasy Star Online: * Ash From Ristar: * Ristar From Yakuza: * Kazama Kiryu From Bayonetta: * Bayonetta From Nights into dreams: * NIGHTS From Three Dirty Dwarves: * Greg From Sakura Wars: * Gemini Sunrise From Eternal Champions: * Shadow Yamoto * Larcen Tyler From Last Bronx: * Yoko From Shining Force: * Max Third Party: From Wreck it Ralph: * Wreck-it-ralph * Sergeant Calhoun More coming soon! Category:Games Category:Video Games